Update:Behind the Scenes - January (2012)
The random gift boxes are opened, the decorations are going back in the dungeon and way too much chompy bird has been eaten. After dreaming that our Christmas crackers and party hats were digital rather than paper, we’re ready for another year of quality updates from RuneScape! Once again, were committed to bring you a mix of brand new content as well as reworks and total redesigns of some of the older parts of the game... starting with the Barrows! Barrows Graphical Rework Sliske and his merry cursed band of wights might be old and mouldy, but they don’t need to look old and mouldy... well, maybe a bit. Coming very soon is a graphical revamp of the ever-popular Barrows. First off, you’ll notice improvements to the burial mounds and murky mist swirling about you. Break into the earth and you’ll no longer be greeted with a grey, dusty tomb, but an ominous catacomb complete with gloomy lighting; macabre masonry; creepily detailed sarcophagi and glowing magical inscriptions. Finally, the brothers themselves are no longer just purple shades, but look like the burly, brutal bad-boys they were in life! The worn versions of the Barrows armour and weapons have also been updated, making them some of the best-looking gear in game! To celebrate, there’ll be a chance to find loot not previously available in the Barrows, such as a draconic visage, as well as a chance for double drops, for a whole week after launch! The Firemaker’s Curse In this quest, aimed at high-level firemakers, you’ll join a rag-tag group of fire fans as they delve deeply in search of secrets of firemaking. Lead the way through a new dungeon, using your skill and dexterity to protect them from a fiery foe who’s anything but warm and fuzzy! This entity is bitter, angry, and able to possess intruders in her underground lair, driving them to acts of murder, so you’ll have to decide who you think is possessed in order to protect the rest of the group. While you’ll need to be tough to survive, this isn’t an enemy that you can face with swords, spells or arrows. This is a quest about using your ingenuity and judgement to find a way out of a bad situation. Make it through, and you’ll unlock a new Firemaking training method, two Firemaking events in the circus, and one (at a time) of four toasty new pets. Finally, this quest features Sera – the winning character from our recent Guaranteed Content Poll! Requirements: * Available to members only. * Level 74 Firemaking* * Level 76 Constitution * Level 64 Agility * The new training method, and pets, are available at level 91 Firemaking* *Please note - this has changed after the release of Behind The Scenes. Hati and Skoll This month will see the return of Hati Wolf, as well as his sun-munching brother Skoll. The Fremennik are whispering fearfully of the return of Hati and the arrival of Skoll, and need all the help they can get. There’ll more chances to fight Hati for the Combat XP boosting gloves, if you didn’t get them last year, as well as a recharge if you did. You’ll also face Hati’s brother, Skoll, earning you a set of boots that boost Agility or Woodcutting XP gain for a set time. You can also get the cosmetic headgear from Hati if you missed it last time, and there’s a new cosmetic cloak from Skoll to keep you warm. Troll Warzone Finally, we’re closing the month with an overhaul of Burthorpe. This is designed to take newly-minted members through the their new skills, but it’s worth taking a tour even if you’re a veteran. There are massive graphical improvements; an awesomely cute baby troll pet who really is what he eats; improved versions of Death Plateau, Wolf Whistle and Druidic Ritual, which can be replayed even if you’ve completed the originals; and a new quest called Let Them Eat Pie where a particularly unpleasant war profiteer gets his just deserts...so to speak. ---- Along with improvements to the Skill Guide and other interface improvements, 2012 is already looking good. Happy New Year! Mod Mark RuneScape Lead Designer Categoría:Behind the Scenes updates Categoría:2012 updates Categoría:2 de enero updates